Uncertain Paths
by Liz-Kaguya
Summary: Two teenage girls comes to earth,at diferant times, and meets the Titans, they have powers and a conection to a new bad gay, some The Batman. First fic. Flames are ok. I am not good at Summaries, Chap4 up Anonymous Reviews ok Please R&R. discontinued
1. The Dream

Hi all this is my first fic on here hope you like it.

**Prologue To The Uncertain Paths**

Elizabeth, My mothers name, the name that haunts my dreams.

Who am I? Julia Elizabeth Renee Wayne Jarin is my name.

But that is not totally who I am.

Who am I? I don't know, at least not yet.

**Chapter 1: **  
**The Dream**  
As I lay down to sleep I think about the day almost 12 years ago when my mother died.

"Mommy don't die." The three year old cried.

"Don't worry my dear I will be with you no mater what." My mother tried to comfort me. "My spirit will watch over you after my death." My mother said with labored breaths.

"But mommy what about daddy? You know he doesn't like me. Sissies his favorite. He thinks she's better then me 'cause he thinks she's the only one with powers." As the girl said this she held out her hands, in one hand she held a ball formed of wood and fire, in the other was a ball of water and lighting. "Mommy why can't we tell daddy about my powers?" She said while throwing the balls in the air. My mother looked at me sternly, and I stopped playing.

"You must never tell your father about your powers!" She said in a calm but harsh voice. "If he finds out he will try to use your powers for evil, you must all ways use your powers for good, if you don't you could loose powers completely. Remember my words, don't ever forget them, and remember my dear, dear child I have and always will love you." With that my mother drew her final breath. Some times I wonder what would happen if I told my father about my powers but I will obey my mother no mater what.

I woke up in a cold sweat the dream of my mothers death has haunted me every night this week. Two days left till my 15th birthday, it is suppose to be a happy occasion, but I keep thinking my father will come and find me, try to take me away, some how find out about my powers, try to get me to use them for evil.

Right now it's 5:59 am in the castle and every thing is just starting to wake up. As I lay in bed I listen to the morning sounds, I hear my older brother Mark stirring in his room next door, in the room next to his  
I hear my younger brother Cor rolling over in his bed. Cara is still sleeping soundly in the room next to mine. Cor and Cara are twins and very cute ones at that.

Mark and I came to the castle the day after my mother died. It was my fathers idea, he took my twin sister Terra with him to a world called earth, Mark and I live on the world Thessare a long way from earth.

Life on the castle is so different living in a castle instead of a house in the village. I really miss my sister and my mother, Its been about 12 years, and it's just not the same withou.

"PRINCESS!" I am jostled out of my thought by the name I dread the most. That's the problem with servants they always find a way to interrupt you.

"Yes Matt?" Matt is one of my personal servants. "Princess two things, One your breakfast is ready, and two the King wants to see you in the throne room about your trip tomorrow, after your done with your breakfast that is."

"Thanks Matt, I'll be there in a minuet." The king adopted my brother and me, in doing so I became a Princess and Mark became a Prince. Two years later the Queen had twins, the King let me help name them, Cor is the older, Cara the younger, I chose the name Cara from a book my mother use to read to me. The twins are now ten and rambunctious as ever. The Queen, unfortunately died when the twins were born.

I am finished with my food now so I have to go to the throne room to talk about my trip to Gotham city, America on the planet Earth to stay with my 'uncle' and try to discover how to control my talents.

There you go the first chapter of Uncertain Paths Please tell my how you like it.


	2. Day in the life of a Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own the TeenTitans orTheBatman. Anything you don't recognize I own, so there. So read and review.

****

****

**Chapter 2** **Day in the life of a Princess**

"Good morning, your highness." I said with a curtsy.

"Come my Dear, sit and listen to what is said." I sit in my seat by the throne while the delegates talk about my trip. They argued for, oh, about half an hour before the King quieted them down.

"Now does anyone have anything worth while to say?"

"Your Highness do you really think that it is safe to send a teenage girl to Gotham City? Do you know how dangerous Gotham is? They have to have the Batman to protect them." Someone in the room said.

"I know how dangerous it is, and I'm sitting right here so don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room! Harrumph."

At that exact moment my brother Mark walks in. "What are you talking about?"

"We are talking about my trip tomorrow. Some people think its dangerous."

"Danger, Cool, can I go with you, pleeeeeeaaaaaaase!" Mark, my seventeen-year-old brother, begging? I almost laughed. I hate when people beg.

"Mark, my dear brother, you know how much I hate begging. I am going alone to-." The King, of all people, interrupts me.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! Don't you Julia!"

"Going alone, I'd love to that's why I said it."

"No, Mark going with you."

"Oh ya, that just super." I said sarcastically in a monotone.

"Good, you two will be leaving tomorrow at noon. Before you go I would like you to have an Alias."

"Yes, Your Highness." We both said in unison.

"You can all leave now."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Mark and I leave the room at the same time. "Why do you want to came Mark? You know I like to travel alone."

"Ya, but you know I love adventures, and were better to have an adventure then in Gotham City?"

"The war was pretty fun, or spending a day or two on Tamaran with Koriand'r. And her sister's an adventure in and of herself." Thessare is only a couple of planets away from Tamaran, and they are allies, so to show our planets trust each other my father had me become friends with Starfire and Blackfire, that was fun, NOT. Star's hugs, I had bruises for a month after that. Blackfire kept telling me about all the 'fun' she has had. Amazingly, by the end of the week, Star and I became friends.

"Thessare to Julia, Thessare to Julia. We're at your room now."

"Well see you later Mark. Oh remember to think up an alias."

"Don't worry little sis, how can I forget an order from the King?"

"Well there was that one time-."

"That was a rhetorical question, you dummy."

"Who are you calling a dummy, huh?"

I give Mark a play death glare, and, being the goof that he is, he ran down the hall yelling like I was going to kill him.

I go into my room to change my dress, I hate dresses so I put on a pair of comfy jeans, and a tee that fits me very well.

"Now to think of an alias." I say out loud, I am answered by the voice of my P.C.P. or Personal Computer Personality.

"Well you can go by your mothers maiden names Elizabeth Malorum or Wayne."

"Thanks Morph." Morph my P.C.P. was made especially for me, she helps me workout and solve my problems, most of the time. Morph was designed to look like me with a few minor changes, for one thing I am 5'2 1/2", Morph on the other hand is comprised of data so she does not have a specific height, My eye's are hazel, hers are green, my hair is brown with natural red and blonde streaks and its extremely long ok so its only down to my butt, Morphs hair is red with brown streaks and hers only goes down to her shoulders.

The thing that everyone says that Morph got from me is my attitude, oh and my totally fab. fashion sense.

"Thessare to Julia, Thessare to Julia, are you paying any attention to me?"

"What, oh, sorry morph I was just thinking."

"About what, might I ask?"

"About my trip tomorrow. Maybe I should call Starfire and talk to her, she's been living in earth for a while now."

"I guess you could do that."

"Thanks for your approval 'mom'"

"Ha-ha that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh."

I didn't even hear her I was searching on my desk for her number.

"Ah I fond it, O.K. now her # is 7827-3473 there we go. Come on patch me through to earth. YES! The phone I made works! Star, Star, pick up, come on, pick the phone up."

"Hello, who is there?"

"Hey Star It's me Julia."

"Julia, do you mean Princess Julia?"

"The one and only."

"Oh, How Glorious It Is To Talk To You My Dear Friend!"

"So Star how are you doing?"

"I Am Wonderful, The Planet Earth Is Glorious, There Are So Many New Things To Discover, And I Have Made Some New Friends Here, I Wish For You To Meet Them Some Day. So How Are Things On Thessare My Friend?"

"Same old, same old, Star did you even take a breath in that sentence?"

"No."

"O.K., Star what I was calling about is Mark and I are going to earth later this week and the King wants us to have aliases, and I was wondering if you could help me, can you think of one?"

"What is this alias you speak of?"

"An alias is a fake name. It helps hide my identity from people who are not suppose to know who I am."

"I understand now, you want me to help you think up a name so people on earth do not know who you are."

"Yes Star, that is exactly why I need an alias, can you please help me, the only name I have so far is the one Morph thought of, Elizabeth Malorum, can you think of any else?"

"How about Morph for when you use your powers? You told me that your powers some times seem to Morph and also you can morph into any almost thing. Would that not work as a good name?"

"Starfire, you are a Genius, I never would have thought of that. Thanks for all of your help Star, I hope to see you soon on earth, I'll call you when I get there, TTFN Star Tata For Now. See ya soon."

"Good luck friend I will await your call. I also hope to see you soon Friend. Good bye Friend Julia."

"Ya, bye Starfire."

I hung up the phone at the same time Matt knocks on my door and slowly enters.

"Your lunch miss and your younger siblings want to talk to you."

"Thank you Matt, tell them to came in, oh and Matt you WILL sit and eat with us."

"But Miss Julia."

"Don't but miss me, you work all day to make sure that all of my needs are met, so now I want to help you. So have Cor and Carra come in and then all of us will eat."

"Yes Miss. I'll let them in now." Matt barley had the door open before the twins were in side my room.

"Sissy why do you have to go?" Cor and Carra run into my room with sad faces.

"Well hello to you too. Why don't we sit and eat first, then we can talk?"

"O.K., Big Sis." They say in unison.

We all go over to my eating room, sit at the table, and start to eat.

"Miss Julia I was wondering, what am I going to do while you are gone?"

"Matt I told you, just Julia when we are in privet, and about what you will do while I an gone, I was hopping you would watch Carra and be her servant, you will also get a month off while I am gone, and you will have a pay raise courtesy of me, how does that sound?"

"I guess that is a good idea, Julia I'll miss you while you are away."

"Why do you have to go sis, you could practice with your powers here on Thessare. Daddy's having the builders build a house for us to practice in, you could stay here." They say in unison.

"Please stay your the only mommy I have ever known." Carra pleads with me, I look at her very closely and see a tear in her eye.

"Carra I have to go to earth to enhance my skill and to learn to control my powers, that way when I come back I can teach you and Cor and maybe even Matt how to control your powers."

Matt stared at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean, I don't have any powers, Do I?"

"That's not what I mean Matt, what I mean is I will teach you to help Cor and Carra to control their powers, do you understand now?"

"I think so."

"Good, now I've made a phone for each of you, here you go, Cor your phone # is 267, Carra your # is 22772, Matt your #'s 6288, if you need to get a hold of Mark his # is 6275."

"What's your number Julia?"

"You have reaches Julia at 58542 I can not get to the phone right now if it is an emergence and you need to reach me right away try 354922384, and if that number doesn't work try Starfire at 78273473." I said like an answering machine but then I quiet down a little. "I'll miss you all so much while I'm away, but it's for the best." While I am saying this I am trying not to cry, but that means that I am not paying attention to my powers, and unfortunately my powers decide this is the perfect time to go haywire.

"Um, big sis?"

"Yes Carra?"

"Your tree is on fire." she says pointing behind me

I turn to see the tree I got from the Queen, when I was adopted, going up in flames.

"Can Cor put the fire out?"

"Yes Carra that's a good idea, Cor please hurry."

Cor quickly put the fire out with his powers, he can control water and all of its various aspects.

"Thank you Cor, Carra why don't you see what you can do for the tree?"

Carra's powers are that she can control nature or plants; she can make almost anything grow anywhere.

Carra walked over to the burnt tree and started muttering under her breath the words that help enhance her powers, they are "Tess onah mor Thess en are enha noomor thessere moothare."

Cor got this odd look on his face "Where'd you find a spell like that?"

"I found that spell in an old book in the library of the castle."

"And the spell means what?"

"It sort of means, "A mothers love will enhance my powers." or something like that, its in the old language of the azez an ancient people who lived on Thessare a couple of hundreds of years ago."

"Did you have to give me all that info, I learn enough from my tutor."

"Cor, your the one who asked what it meant."

"Well you didn't have to tell me."

"Hey its all ready 3:30 so dinners in an hour and a half, Carra why don't we go see the horses before dinner?"

**Hope you liked it now review or _I'll send my sisters fudge monkeys after you!_**


	3. Tiffany Sakura Rose

Chapter 1.

Just another normal day in Titans Tower,  
Cyborg and Beast Boy where fighting over what movie they where going to watch, Raven was reading a book, Starfire was in the kitchen preparing a traditional Tamaran meal, And Robin was in his bedroom doing who knows what, probably hiding from Starfire. 

Raven's P.O.V.  
I'm sitting on the couch trying to read, but not having much luck, when the alarm want off.

"Titans trouble." Robin shouted running in to the living room.

"Dude watts up?" asked Beast Boy

"Someone's causing a commotion downtown." Robin replied running out the door with the rest of us hot in pursuit. Robin, Cyborg, and I got in the T-car. Beast Boy turned in to a bird and Starfire began to fly.

When we got downtown we where shocked with what met are eye's. A bunch of thug's where attacking a teenage girl.

"Titans go" Robin shouted.

I concentrated on the nearest thug and chanted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" and began fighting.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Titans go." I shouted as loud as I could. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raven using her power's to smash a couple of thug's in to a nearby wall. Cyborg was busy firing his sonic cannon, Starfire started shooting starbolts, and Beast Boy turned into a T-rex.

I then looked over at the girl whom the thug's were directing there attack, she was about 5 feet tall with shoulder length brown hair, and brown eye's, she whore a pare of baggy black pants and a green tang top, around her waste she wore a black utility belt which she fastened with a interesting buckle, she whore black boot's and over the top of all this she had on a black cloke with the hood down, to defend herself from the thug's she was using a bo staff.

I wiped out my own bo staff and ran over to help her, the battle was on, a thug turned and attacked me with a gun. I dogged most of the shots and deflected the rest, the thug was about to hit me when just at that second that Starfire screamed, I looked over to see if she was ok, Bad idea, my bo staff went flying. I took a couple of exploding dices out of my utility belt and prepared to thro them, but never got the chance.

The stranger hit him on the back of the head with her bo staff, which she then put away, much to my shock, she put her fingers to her lips and whistled, she than held out her hands and they began glowing blue, the thugs around us also began glowing blue. they then went flying into nearby buildings.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a large cat jump on the last thug, at first I thought it was Beast Boy but from behind me I heard him say "Dude that was totally assume."

I turned to look at the cat, but it was gone. I looked at Beast Boy and saw he had run up to the girl, I followed him

Normal P.O.V.

B.B. ran up to the girl with Robin right behind him.

"Hi I'm Robin this is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy we are the Teen Titans." Robin said introducing him self and his friends

"My name is Tiffany Rose. But you can call me Tiffany," The girl said. "are you ok?" 

"We're fine." Robin answered as Star flew up "may I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Tiffany said.

Star looked at her confused "May I ask you some questions then?"

"Shoot." 

"Wareareyoufrom,how'dyougethere,what'syourfavoritecolors,andwillyoubemyfriend?" 

"A place you probably have never heard of, my bike, blue, green, black, and red and ok." Tiffany answered

"Hello new friend" Star said hugging her

"Where are you staying?" Robin asked.

"A hotel not far from here, Starfire can't breathe." Tiffany said gasping for breath.

"I shall not allow my new friend to live in a horrible hotel you must stay with us." Star shouted.

"I can't, besides it probably won't be ok with your friends."

"It's alright with me what about you guys?" Robin said.

"Ya." Shouted B.B.

"Booyah." Yelled Cy.

"Whatever." was Ravens answer.

"Well that settles it you are coming with us." Robin said grabbing Tiffany's arm and leading her to the T-car.

"Wait let me get my stuff" Tiffany shouted pulling away from Robin and running toured an ally. The Titans watched as she disappeared, a moment later Cy heard a motor start then Tiffany came back into view on a motorcycle, a motorcycle that made Cy's mouth hang open

"That is the most assume bike I have ever seen." said Robin in aw.

"You like it?"

"Ya."

"Lets get to your place then you can look at it ok?"

At Titan Tower

"This place is huge." Tiffany exclaimed.  
"Isn't it, now lets get a look at that bike." Cyborg said heading in to the garage.

"Wow." Robin and Tiffany herd him say as they entered the garage. "Polished chrome controls, high-grade leather seat, stainless steel exhaust pipe, hydraulic clutch, optimized suspension, fog lamps with flint protectors, hazard warning flashers, digital clock, cd player, and cb radio, electric power socket for accessories, a security tracking device and a computerized navigation system." Cy said all in one breath.

Robin looked around and noticed that Tiffany was not in the garage anymore. He walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch reading a book, as he got closer he saw the name of the book "Monster." He read, Tiffany looked up from the book. "Is it a good book?"

"Yes." She said setting down the book and standing up.

Just then B.B. came down the stairs. "Let's watch a movie." He shouted. "Robin what movie do you want to watch?"

"Let's let our guest decide, Tiffany what movie?"

"Have you ever seen 'Extreme Days'?"

"No"

"Then let's watch that." Tiffany said pulling it out of her bag. 

"What are we watching friends?" Asked Starfire as she and Raven came dawn stairs.

"A movie." Tiffany replied sitting down on the couch. Star flew over and landed next to her. Cy came in from the garage, and sat on the couch with the rest of the Titans.

Raven looked at the book Tiffany had been reading earlier "Monster, hum, I've been meaning to get this book." She mumbled under her breath.

"You can read it if you want, it's a good book I finished it in two day's." 

"Really."

"Yep."

So Raven picked up the book and began reading while the others watched the movie.

When the movie was over there was a long argument over ware Tiffany was going to sleep. It was finally decided, with much protest from Tiffany, that she was to take Robin's room

"But where will you sleep?"

"The couch."

"But I can take the couch."

"No buts now follow me."

"Ok, if you insist."

"I insist." Robin said taking Tiffany by the arm and leading to his room, she went right over and lay on the bed. Before her head touched the pillow she was asleep.


	4. Long goodbyes are hardest

People please review I can't make the story better if you don't review. I am dedicating this chapter to my aunt who helped my think up Julia's backround. Please review. and now to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Batman or a space ship(even though it would be cool to). What ever you don't recognize is probably mine so don't steal my ideas. End Disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 4EARTH**

"Today's the day, today I am going to earth!" I yelled as I woke up.

"Good morning too you to, Princess." Morph called to me.

"Oh, morning Morph. What time is it?"

"Oh only 10:15, Julia." She said with a smirk.

"O MY GOSH TEN-FIFTEEN, I AM SO LATE FOR BREAKFAST!" I yelled as I ran to get dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me at 9 like I told you?"

"Well you were up late last night so I decided to try and wake you up at 8:30 instead, but no you slept right through my wake up calls." Morph yelled back.

Quickly I through on a dress and run to the dinning hall, I slow down as I draw near the door, and taking a deep breath slowly walk in.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence this morning." The King said with a laugh as I walk in. I look arrowed the room and see everyone is staring at me trying, most without success, not to laugh. I look down at my dress and see that I had put it on backwards. I was in such a hurry to get here that I hardly paid any attention to any thing else.

"Whoops-y-Daisy? Huh huh, looks like I got a little mixed up this morning." I laughed nervously. "So, ah, how's breakfast?"

"Good, but not as good as that outfit!" One of the new servants said.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I was you." I said softly, but menacingly at the same time.

* * *

Later that, day around 1 O'clock.

"We will miss you so much Big Sister," Cor and Carra said at the same time. "And you too Big Brudder."

Mark and I exchange a glance. "We'll miss you too." We said in unison, with a wink, and a smile.

"I want you two to stay together, now do you know each others names?"

"Yes daddy, Marks name is Ferus Jarin, and my name is Elizabeth Malorum, ok dad?"

"What is your cover story?"

"Ferus is my 2ed cousin twice removed on my mothers side. I am the granddaughter of Edward and Amy Malorum, my father left my mother before I was born, after that my mother took used her surname until the day she died, and Blah blah blah. Ok daddy?"

"Fine but if someone asks don't say blah, got it?"

"Yes daddy."

"Ok, now I give you my love and wish you a safe journey to Earth. Good-Bye my children and good luck."

Mark and I said good-bye to all of our friends and loved ones. Then we boarded the ship and left.

Five hours later

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

"FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME NO!"

I hadn't been asking for an answer, really, I just needed something to do. You see I have already taken apart half of the ship A.K.A the half of the ship that was not completely necessary, then I put it back together better then before, like the food prep. unit, now the food actually tastes good! Mark and I have played all the games we know how to play, and some we forgot half the rules to.

"Mark do you have anything that needs fixing?"

"For the gazillionth time NO!"

Isn't there anything to do on this ship?" I ask the pilot.

"I don't know. I usually sleep on long journeys like this, but the King wants me to stay awake and make sure you two are safe…ya know what! I just remembered my brother on earth gave my some compact discs for my birthday last month, Mark you stay hear for a moment while I go see if I can find them, OK?" "Yes sir."

* * *

Ten minutes later… "Yes! I found them! What type of music do you like to listen to?"

"I don't know, what do you have?" at that moment the five minute proximity alarm sounded to notify us that we were near earth. "I guess this will have to wait. Buckle up for when we enter the atmosphere it could be a bumpy ride."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Mark and I say in unison with a mock salute.

As we enter normal space I look out the front view screen at first I see a lot of stars then as space solidifies I see the most beautiful planet in this solar system, a planet of blue and green and, looking closely, white. "It looks so beautiful from up here." I said in aw. "If you think this is cool you should see it from the surface." The pilot said as he steers the ship towards the planet.

"Earth looks so much like Thessare, only earth looks so peaceful, don't you think so Mark?"

"Oh ya sure, whatever." I could tell he wasn't listening to me. While we make preparations to land I go to my room to put on some suitable clothing, I decide on a black dress that is form fitting on the top, the skirt flows down to the knee and has flames printed on the bottom, the sleeves are long and they stop at the wrist with some fabric that connects to a ring on my middle finger on each hand, I am wearing leather boots that come up to just below my knee and have about a 3 inch heel.

"Hey sis you ready to get off this hunk of junk?"

"Yes Mark I'm ready, Oh and Mark this is not a hunk of junk." Out side the ship the Mayor, his wife, and an interpreter meet us.

"Welcome to Gotham city your Royal Highnesses." The Mayor looks at the interpreter to interpret for us but I beat him saying in perfect English. "Thank you sir, but will you please refrain from calling us by our royal titles while we are here?"

He looked at me as if I had two heads. "Dear are you alright?" The mayor's wife asked after about 5 minutes of him staring at me. "Huh, oh what ya, I'm fine. Princess I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you to under stand English, I was expecting to have an interpreted conversation, but this is just fine, you will fit in better then I thought. So were will you be staying?"

"We will be staying with my uncle, we are to meet him in front of Wayne Enterprises where he works. So if you will be so kind as to give us direction we will be going." 10 minutes later we are in front of Wayne Enterprises waiting for my uncle to come out and get us.

"What time is it Mark?" I say in Thessarian. "About 6 O'clock E.S.T. Why?"

"I asked for two reasons one I'm hungry, Two Uncle said he'd be here at 5:30, do you think something happened or did he just forget?"

"I don't know but he probably didn't forget, how could anyone forget a face like yours?"

"Ha-ha, doesn't he know your not suppose to keep the princess of Thessare waiting?" At that moment a limo pulls up to the curb and an older man gets out of the drivers side door and walks over to us.

"Excuse me but are you Ferus young man?" He asks my brother.

"And what is it to you if he is?" He smiled at me knowingly. "Yes, you defiantly are your mothers daughter."

"What do you mean by that?"

The man smiled a loving smile. "I am Alfred Pennyworth Butler and friend of your 'uncle' Bruce Wayne. He sent me here to pick you two up, I would have been here sooner, but traffic was bad."

"I've been wondering how is Bruce Wayne our uncle? He has no blood relation that we know of." Mark asked.

"Get in the car and I'll try to explain." Alfred said simply.

"Ok, are you going to explain now?"

" First of all I must tell you that I know your mother when she was a baby, I've known of all the things she has gone through, your Father Julia was not the man she loved, she loved and married a man named Mark Jarin. He died in war when your mother was three month pregnant with you Mark, the law on Thessare says that if a woman has a child under the age of ten and her husband is hilled in battle she must marry his next male relative that isn't married and is of the age to marry."

"Yada-yada. Al we found all of this out when we went through the records on Thessare, so please tell us about our mother's relation to Uncle Wayne." I said in the sweet voice that no one in the castle could resist.

"Well that's a long story and we are almost to the manor." Alfred said obviously avoiding my question. "Fine I'll just ask Uncle Wayne about it." I said hopping to get an answer from him. His response, silence.

* * *

Now that you have read REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it or if you hated it I don't care what you say I just want reviews, so please be nice and review. TTFN TaTa For Now. 


	5. Cleaning Frenzy

Here you go the next chapter of The Uncertain Paths I will not post the next chapter till I get five reviews.

Thank you Anon for taking the time to tell me what you thought. Now in answer to your questions,

1)No she is from a planet called Thessare. 2) In my story yes. 3)That will be in upcoming chapters. 4) Same as three.

Disclaimer: I have said it once and I'll say it again **I DON NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE BATMAN!**

Now on with the fic.

Chapter 5.

Robin was having a hard time sleeping. It wasn't that the couch was uncomfortable it was just that his brain was to active. Robin got up 'I just need a breath of fresh are' he thought heading toured the stairs. When he reached the top he opened the door to the roof and stopped. Was it his imagination or did he hear singing, Robin listened closely,

"The lights go out all around me

One last candle to keep out the night

And when the darkness surround's me

I know I'm alive but I feel like I died

And all that's left is to accept that it's over

My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made

I try to keep warm but I just grow colder

I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has past

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me

The best I can do is just get though the day

When life before is only a memory

I wonder why God let's me walk through this place

And though I can't understand why this happened

I know that I will when I look back someday

And see how you've brought beauty from ashes

And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has past

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me

Trying to hold to what I can't see

I forgot how to hope

This night been so long

I cling to your promise there will be a down

After all this has past

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain"

"That was beautiful where did you learn that song." Robin asked in amazement.

"Its called 'beauty from pain' I my older sister taught it to me" Tiffany was standing at the edge of the roof looking out over the water.

Robin walked over to stand next to her "You weren't able to sleep ether?"

"No." Tiffany answered. Robin looked over at her.

"That's a interesting necklace." He said. "Thanks, It was my mothers" Tiffany replied. reaching up and holding the necklace where she was able to see it.

The pendent was shaped like a teardrop, in the middle of the pendent there was a black gem, and on the side there where tiny diamonds set in silver, the chain was made of silver as well.

"When my mother gave it to me she said it will protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

"I don't know all she told me was that the dragons tear protects the wearer. It's protected my mother's family for as long as anyone can remember."

"What did you call it?" Robin asked.

"The dragons tear why."

"No reason." An awkward silence followed.

"You know your tower's a mess." Tiffany said after a minute breaking the silence.

"Huh." 'OK that was totally random.' Robin thought.

"Your tower it's a mess, don't you people know how to clean the dishes or pick up your stuff, oh come on." Tiffany said walking over to the stairs.

"What ware are we going." Robin asked running to catch up to Tiffany.

"To whip this tower of yours into shape." With that Tiffany went down the stares with Robin on her heels.

The next morning

Raven sat meditating on her bed, when someone screaming interrupted her.

Raven stood up slowly and walked toured the sound.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." The screams were coming from Beast Boys room, just as Raven reached his door the other titans came running up.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as Beast Boy threw open his door.

"My rooms clean."

"That's good now maybe you can find the remote." Cyborg said.

"It's not good." Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg "My clothes are in my dresser, my video games are staked neatly next to my computer, and my Cd's have bin alphabetized, does that sound good to you!" everyone just stared at him (crickets) then Robin and Tiffany doubled over laughing.

"I tolled you he'd freak." Robin managed to wheeze out.

"You cleaned my room?" Beast boy asked shocked.

"Yep come on your breakfast is getting cold." Tiffany said standing up and caching her breath. After breakfast –which consisted of eggs, herbal tea, waffles and tofu waffles- Tiffany and Robin decided that Titan Tower needed to be cleaned some more, so Tiffany decided to give everyone a job. "Cyborg you clean the living room, Beast Boy you do the laundry, Robin dishes, Starfire please wash the windows, and Raven do whatever you want, I'll clean the kitchen" Half an hour later Cyborg ran it to the kitchen.

"Hey y'all I totally forgot the Titans East are coming over." he said.

"Whom are the Titans East?" Tiffany asked.

"Just some friends, oh man what will we have for dinner?" He shouted. "Tiffany help me look will ya."

"Sheer and you can call me Tiff I know you've bin dying to."

"OK." With that Cyborg and Robin began looking throw cupboards, while Tiffany looked in the refrigerator "Aaaah something's moving in there." Cyborg and Robin turned to see what she was taking about, and notated some blue stuff crawling out of the fridge. Tiffany slammed the door shut.

"Well I think that settles it you people have noting to eat," She said regaining her composer. "Raven," Tiffany said turning to the girl who now stood in the doorway "We're going shopping."

Now review I will not post the next chapter until I get at least FIVE reviews. So go and push the Go buttonat the bottom of the screenand tell me what you think or I'll send The TMNT(I don't own them ether.) after you! Now remember Five Reviews gets you the next chapter. Thesong is Beauty for Pain By SuperChick (which I also don't own).


End file.
